


[83line/澈特] 增磅

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 致命魅力澈 x 过于消瘦特现背 小甜车昨天ins的83糖联想
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	[83line/澈特] 增磅

致命魅力澈 x 过于消瘦特

金希澈和朴正洙的家...

「啊!不行....嗯....澈啊...太深了...轻...啊...轻一点...嗯....啊...」让人脸红耳赤的呻吟声从紧闭的房门里传出, 担心主人遇上什么危险的心空使劲地扒着房门, 却迟迟都得不到任何回应.

房间里, 朴正洙正满脸潮红地平躺在床上, 锁骨处布满了大大小小深浅不一的吻痕, 金希澈压在他的身上, 紫红的肉棒在朴正洙两条纤细的腿间不断挺进.

朴正洙新剪的齐浏海被汗湿黏在额头上, 两条本来圈在恋人后腰的腿被金希澈放了下来, 双手一掰就把朴正洙的腿掰开到了极限, 穴口处的皱摺被扯平, 金希澈掐着朴正洙的大腿内侧更加快速地挺动腰身, 硬滚的肉棒不断磨擦敏感的穴肉, 朴正洙颤抖着拽紧了身下的被单.

「啊!澈....啊...澈....嗯...太快....太快了...啊...啊...不行....不行了!啊!」朴正洙仰起脖子尖叫, 身体不受控地往上弓起, 被金希澈吸得红肿的乳尖挺立在空气中, 后穴随着高潮不停痉挛收缩, 金希澈被夹得头皮发麻, 狠狠地往甬道深处撞了两下后, 也抵着嫩滑的穴肉射了出来.

朴正洙高潮的余韵都还没有过, 就又被金希澈滚烫的精液刷过敏感的肠肉, 整个人被刺激到忍不住浑身抽搐, 等到他从高潮中回过神来, 才发现金希澈又一次内射了.

「你又射进去!很难清理耶!」朴正洙举起手向金希澈挥去一拳, 可软弱无力的手根本就使不上劲, 拳头轻而易举地就被金希澈拦截了下来.

「特儿好像又瘦了...」金希澈把朴正洙的手握在掌心里, 另一只手在恋人的腰窝来回抚摸.

「你别以为扯开话题就行了....」朴正洙试图把被握住的手抽回来, 可试了几次都不成功, 只好任由金希澈抓着他的手不放.

「我哪有扯开话题!是因为特儿太瘦了我才射进去的啊!要给特儿增加点重量...顺便还能帮我去掉一点!」金希澈一脸正经地看向身下的人, 要不是朴正洙实在太了解金希澈的脸皮到底有多厚, 他都觉得自己差点就要相信了金希澈那一嘴的胡话.

「少来!你射进去那一点能算多少重量啊?」朴正洙被逗得羞红了脸, 别过脸不再去看金希澈.

「特儿说得很有道理!那我还是多射几次吧!」趁着朴正洙没有注意, 金希澈搂紧了朴正洙的腰一个翻身躺到了床上, 朴正洙受体重影响重重地坐在了金希澈的大腿上, 仍然埋在体内的肉棒狠狠地顶向了朴正洙的肠道深处.

「啊!」朴正洙一下没忍住就叫了出来, 勾人的狐狸眼不满意地从上而下地瞪了金希澈一下, 可眼尾仍未褪去的腥红却反而让他显得更加妩媚.

金希澈被这一瞪勾得没有了理智, 半硬的肉棒迅速又再充血涨大, 挺动着腰身不断把肉棒往朴正洙的反穴里面顶, 朴正洙被顶得根本没办法坐稳, 只好把手伸向后面扶着金希澈的大腿才不至于被顶飞.

「特儿怎么能被我操了这么多年却还是这么紧?特儿恐怕不知道自己里面有多紧多舒服吧?」金希澈看着朴正洙被情欲逐渐掩没的双眼, 双手揉捏着恋人浑圆的臀肉, 故意狠狠地撞上了穴道里的那点凸起.

「啊!」敏感的前列腺被龟头狠狠地搌过, 朴正洙被撞得腰身一软, 整个人一下没撑住就扑倒在金希澈的胸前.

「那...可能就是你的那根不够大..不足以把我那里撑开吧...」朴正洙其实心里很清楚金希澈的性器到底有多么的份量十足, 他只是觉得自己刚刚被操到浑身酸软实在是过于丢脸, 明明他才是大九天的那一个, 凭什么每次在床上都是他被金希澈玩到失控落泪?

朴正洙不服气地说着, 却忘记了自己的恋人在床上是一个多么卑鄙无耻的人, 只见金希澈勾起嘴角, 双手扶上朴正洙的纤腰紧紧掐着, 对准体内的前列腺就是一阵又快又猛的撞击.

「嗯...」敏感点被狠狠撞击, 被磨擦得嫩红的穴肉随着肉棒的抽出被翻出穴口, 朴正洙咬着下唇努力忍耐, 可后穴传来的酥麻感实在过份磨人, 朴正洙只觉得双腿间的分身一阵紧绷, 再也无法忍耐的呻吟声从两片诱人的唇瓣间飘出.

朴正洙紧咬着金希澈的肩膀准备迎接又一次的高潮, 可在穴道里顶撞的肉棒忽然就停了下来, 马上就要释放的分身肿得不行, 金希澈抱着他侧躺在床上, 朴正洙的双手被金希澈一手抓住固定在身后.

金希澈似乎还在记恨刚刚的事, 后穴里的肉棒小幅度地抽动着, 却又总是故意避开那点想被狠狠磨擦的凸起, 根本骚不到痒处的磨擦几乎要把朴正洙折磨到疯掉, 情欲最终把朴正洙仅存的倔强也磨掉.

「呜...特儿错了...老公你动动嘛...老公的最大了...呜...求你快点动动....特儿难受...快给我嘛...」朴正洙忍不住前后扭动着屁股, 希望能让埋在体内的肉棒碰到更多地方.

「特儿乖...告诉老公想老公给你什么?」金希澈凑近朴正洙的耳朵, 伸出舌头舔弄浑圆的耳垂.

「呜...要老公的肉棒...呜...想要老公用力操特儿...」朴正洙急得声音都染上了哭腔, 金希澈满意地笑了笑, 扣紧朴正洙的腰狠狠地往前挺腰, 肉棒如愿地撞进肠道深处, 朴正洙的眼角滑下了满足的泪水.

「嗯...啊...要...要坏了..呜...特儿要被老公操坏了...啊...太...太快了...嗯...不行...不行...啊...老公的那根太大了...啊...这样..呜...这样特儿真的...啊...真的要被操松了...呜....慢...嗯...慢点啊...」金希澈扣紧朴正洙的腰逐渐加速, 肉棒每次都褪到穴口处又再整根撞入湿暖的甬道, 朴正洙被撞得碘皮发麻, 只好开口向身后的恋人求饶.

「特儿明明怎么操都不会松...」金希澈掰过朴正洙的脸吻了上去, 双手摸向朴正洙腿间的分身上下套弄着.

本来就已经徘徊在崩溃边缘的朴正洙, 在金希澈前后夹击的攻势下很快就要射了, 止不住的呻吟声全都被金希澈堵在了喉咙处.

「等我一起!」朴正洙的分身激烈地抖动着, 金希澈用大姆指轻轻把分身的马眼堵住, 挺动着的腰身又再加快速度把肉棒更狠地撞进朴正洙开始痉挛的后穴.

滚烫的精液从肉棒的马眼喷出, 朴正洙被烫得忍不住高声呻吟, 终于被放开的分身抖动了两下后, 也把白浊射在了金希澈的手中.

金希澈趴在朴正洙的肩膀上喘着气, 歇了一会儿才越过朴正洙在床头的柜子上抽了张纸巾擦了擦手, 还深埋在朴正洙体内的肉棒不经意地又向前顶了一下, 还在高潮余韵中的人没忍住又低吟了一声.

「澈啊...我真的不行了...不能再来了...」察觉到体内的肉棒又有开始抬头的现象, 朴正洙急忙软着声音向身后的恋人求饶.

「好啦不来了...可是特儿让我在里面待一晚好不好?特儿里面被我射得好满, 暖暖的太舒服了...」哪怕在做爱时再羞耻的话也都听过说过, 可朴正洙还是没有办法在清醒的时候去听金希澈的那些荤话, 脸颊刷的一声就泛起了红晕, 眨了眨还闪着泪光的双眼轻轻点了点头.

得到允许的金希澈扬起大大的笑容, 双手从后环紧了朴正洙的细腰,贪恋地抚摸着恋人练得曲线分明的腹肌.

「噗!就这么喜欢啊?」朴正洙被金希澈捏着腹肌爱不释手的样子逗笑, 自豪地伸手戳了戳正在自己人鱼在线作乱的手.

「嗯!当然喜欢!特儿的腹肌世界第一好摸!」金希澈抬起下巴彷彿在炫耀什么世间瑰宝似的一脸骄傲.

「金希澈你出息了!你还摸过其他人的?」朴正洙伸出两根手指在金希澈的手臂上用力一拧, 金希澈被拧得吃疼下意识地把手收了回来, 委屈地在被拧得瘀青的地方轻轻揉着.

「我...还摸过两个人的腹肌呢..」金希澈边说边悄悄地观察朴正洙的表情, 只见背向他的人嘟起嘴唇一言不发.

「特儿吃醋了?我啊...最喜欢看特儿吃我的醋了...恨不得特儿每分每秒都吃我的醋...特儿愈是吃醋呢, 就愈能说明我的特儿啊, 还是像十五年前那样那么爱我...」金希澈凑上前在朴正洙的嘴角边吻了吻, 见朴正洙还是一脸不高兴的样子, 也不好继续戏弄他了.

「我摸过的那两个人呢, 一个叫朴正洙, 一个叫利特...十五年前我第一次爱上的那个人, 他叫朴正洙...后来呢...我又发誓要永远站在利特那边...不过其实啊...我最喜欢的, 是那个会跟我耍任性撒娇的特儿!」金希澈重新把人搂进怀里, 朴正洙被甜言蜜语逗得忍不住笑着说了句肉麻, 轻轻把手搭在金希澈的手背上, 甜甜的梨窝悄悄地爬上了朴正洙的嘴角.

「正洙...不要再瘦下去了, 不然的话, 你瘦多少, 我就射多少进去...要一直健康地陪在我身边才行啊知道了吗?」金希澈的怀抱很舒服, 经历完激烈的运动后的朴正洙, 没多久就已经昏昏欲睡了, 在他快要睡着时, 他听到自己的恋人在自己的耳边轻声地说道.

后记

电视台后台...

朴正洙乖巧地坐在镜子前让特造在他的身后替他整理造型, 百无聊赖地打开手机就看到了金希澈刚上传的自拍照, 嘴角忍不住上扬, 心想自己的恋人还真的是无死角, 被恋人的美貌震慑, 朴正洙一下没忍住久违地在下面留了言.

几乎不到两分钟的时间, 手机传来了提示音, 朴正洙重新拿起手机一看, 才知道金希澈又反过来在他的帖子下方留了言, 朴正洙好奇地点了进去, 看着恋人看似普通的留言, 朴正洙的脑海里飘过了前一阵子金希澈在他耳边说过的话.

手机忽然又响了起来, 思绪被拉远的朴正洙吓了一跳, 划开手机一看, 只见通知栏的位置上闪着金希澈的名字, 朴正洙觉得自己就像个等待着被判决的人一样, 深呼吸了一口气后才点了进去.

「行程结束后先回家洗好澡等我回来, 你拥有致命魅力的老公今晚要好好帮你增磅一下...」

「希澈oppa对oppa你真好, 还会买夜宵给oppa吃...」特造无意中看到了信息的内容, 随口地说了一句, 没想到朴正洙的脸迅速地涨红了起来, 结结巴巴地说了一句后就逃跑似的跑去了洗手间.

特造压下了心中的疑惑, 从口袋里掏出手机赶紧又下单了几盒遮暇能力极高的遮暇膏, 虽然不知道为什么, 可她总觉得明天肯定要用上许多.

END


End file.
